


Yuri

by Asikveyl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: El matiz de los ojos de Yuri ha estado presente en los momentos más significativos de la vida de Otabek; incluso cuando ya tienen un futuro por delante, esos ojos de soldado continúan siendo la inspiración del héroe kazajo.OTAYURI WEEK 2020DAY 6: PAST / FUTURE
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Yuri

«Azul, verde, azul, verde, azul, verde…». Eran las palabras que Otabek repetía en su cabeza cada que recordaba la primera vez que vio a Yuri Plisetsky. El color de sus ojos era precioso, sin duda; pero esa mirada llena de determinación fue lo que realmente le dejó clavado sobre el piso sin poder hacer nada más que respirar torpemente.

Fue un encuentro efímero entre ambas miradas y con eso bastó para que Otabek ya no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza esos hermosos ojos de soldado. No fue la única ocasión que coincidió con él durante el campamento del gran Yakov Feltsman, incluso tuvo la iniciativa de preguntarles a algunos otros chicos sobre quién era ese rubiecito que perfectamente resaltaba ante todos.

Podía sonar como una locura, pero Otabek juraba que Yuri era mucho más, que era fácil distinguirle entre la multitud de chiquillos igual de pálidos como la leche, que sus ojos eran más preciosos que el de los demás a pesar de que todos parecían compartir el mismo tono, que su cabello era aún más brillante, aunque casi todos fueran rubios también.

Yuri tenía algo que le hacía resaltar entre todos: su inigualable porte, sus movimientos sutiles, su temple inquebrantable; cuando el rubio bailaba nadie tenía el suficiente poder para quebrar esa aura en la que fácilmente te envolvía. Ni qué decir de su carácter… Nunca imaginó que detrás de ese rostro casi angelical se escondía una brutal fierecilla. Era el único capaz de encarar a Yakov durante los ensayos; ese ceño fruncido y esa boquita torcida eran suficientes para tener a quien sea bajo la suela de sus zapatillas de ballet.

Otabek no necesitaba mucha experiencia para saber que el futuro de Yuri era prometedor, era un diamante en bruto listo para ser pulido hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar; así era su determinación.

—¡Va de nuevo, Altin! ¡Levanta más la pierna! ¡Estira más el brazo! ¡Tu postura es un desastre! —De nuevo le llamaban la atención. Descansó todo el cuerpo y suspiró con desgano. Claro que era consciente de que aquello no era lo suyo, no obstante, que se lo estuvieran recordando a cada segundo sólo le hacía hundirse más en su propia miseria. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y echó a vistazo a Yuri: la postura impecable de siempre, los movimientos delicados de siempre, la perfección que le caracterizaba relucía en medio del aula de prácticas. El kazajo chasqueó la lengua y se volvió a intentarlo.

Contrario a lo que parecía, el talento innato que Yuri parecía poseer no le hacía sentir menos. Los ojos del ruso eran los únicos que no le miraban con cierto desdén o tintes de superioridad; tal vez era lo demasiado insignificante para ser siquiera rechazado, pero eso era suficiente para los ánimos de Otabek que burbujeaban ansiosos cada que coincidía con esa mirada de soldado.

«Escuché que no tiene mamá… Seguro por eso es tan malcriado», «Sólo vive con su abuelo, eh. Cuánto a que es un chiquillo infeliz», «Dicen que comenzó en el ballet desde los dos años, ¡qué creído!», «Que no les sorprenda que siempre lo pasen al frente, es el consentido de Yakov», «Mi papá dice que jamás alcanzará al gran campeón Victor Nikiforov», «Pobre, no tiene amigos porque nadie lo quiere, ni siquiera su propia madre». Era la clase de comentarios que llovían cada vez que el nombre de Yuri quedaba en el aire; normalmente, esas pequeñas reuniones para hablar del rubio se daban justo después de las prácticas.

Esas pláticas furtivas sólo lograban que la rabia de Otabek se disparara; aunque le gustaba conocer más de Yuri, no toleraba que hablaran mal de él a sus espaldas cuando lo único que hacía era practicar. Nunca vio al rubio burlarse de otros o hacerles menos, pareciera que sólo estaba ahí con el objetivo de superarse: no hacía amigos, no se relacionaba, apenas disfrutaba del tiempo libre pues, incluso durante los recesos, continuaba practicando por su cuenta. ¿Es que el éxito basado en el esfuerzo sólo acarrea comentarios negativos?

Ese campamento, en conjunto con otros varios más a los que asistió, sólo fueron acrecentando esa pequeña flama que comenzaba a arder dentro del pecho de Otabek. Si un chiquillo menor que él podía superar sus propios límites, ¿por qué él no? Si Yuri, a pesar de ya ser tan bueno, continuaba preparándose día a día, ¿por qué él no? La presencia del rubio en la vida de Otabek fue un soplo de viento invernal que disipó las nubes negras de impotencia; si no podía llegar a la meta desde el camino convencional, pues tendría que prepararse a abrirse paso por otro tramo: trazaría su propio sendero hacia su destino.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar el ballet. Su nuevo inicio estaría alejado de toda exigencia que estuviera fuera de sus capacidades, ¿cómo pedirle a un pez que suba un árbol? ¡Mejor pedirle que nade! El ballet no era una tierra fértil para él, así que debía encontrar otra opción para poder florecer hacia el patinaje artístico.

Hubo muchos momentos donde estuvo a punto de echar todo por la borda, perdió infinidad de competiciones infantiles que nuevamente amenazaron con hundirle en ese mar oscuro de desesperación. Tenía que esperar a llegar a casa para llamarle a mamá y echarse a llorar… Lo estaba sacrificando todo y no veía avance alguno.

—D-De nuevo perdí… —murmuró en aquella ocasión mientras se aferraba al teléfono.

—Cariño, —respondió su madre con la voz cargada de ternura. Una sola frase de su madre era capaz de reconfortarle como si de un abrazo se tratase. —¿Cuál fue tu puntuación? ¿En qué lugar quedaste?

—Quedé en el 12. —sorbió la nariz y se talló los ojos con torpeza.

—¡Subiste dos lugares! —evidenció su madre. A pesar de no estarla viendo, podía saber, por su forma de hablar, que no estaba fingiendo. Esa alegría era genuina. —Estoy orgullosa de ti, Otabek.

—No deberías, —se quejó. —No he obtenido ni siquiera el tercer lugar, ¿cómo puedes estar orgullosa de eso?

La risa a través del teléfono fue como una brisa primaveral. —Tu único contrincante eres tú. —evidenció, un silencio se hizo presente en la línea hasta que continuó: —Estás superándote a ti mismo, Otabek. Eso tenlo siempre en cuenta. ¡Podrá haber muchísimos patinadores! Pero el rival a vencer siempre debes ser tú; rompe tus propios límites, supera tus récords, esfuérzate y siempre ve por más. Es cierto que has avanzado muchísimo desde que dejaste el ballet, pero nunca será suficiente, eh; incluso si ganas una medalla de oro, eso no será suficiente, porque siempre tienes que crecer. ¡Evolucionar!

No hubo respuesta mas que los sollozos lastimeros que se intensificaron ante aquel discurso, la mujer sonrió al saber que su muchachito seguía siendo un niño ante sus ojos, un chiquillo inexperto que buscaba ciegamente satisfacer a los demás.

—Está bien que quieras vencer a los otros participantes, pero no compitas contra ellos, sino contra el Otabek de ahora. Que el Otabek de mañana sea mucho mejor que el de hoy, patina para ti mismo, disfruta sentir el hielo bajo tus cuchillas, esfuérzate por mejorar en todo aspecto, incluso en lo que ya puedes hacer. No hay peor perdedor que aquel que se estanca en sus logros.

—Mamá… —balbuceó. —¿Tú crees que algún día pueda patinar en la misma pista que Yuri? —susurró Otabek, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente ante la sola mención del rubio.

—Lo harás. Patinarás en la misma pista que Yuri, él te verá y te aseguro que te admirará tanto como tú lo admiras a él. —Aún sin conocerlo en persona, Amina sabía lo mucho que significaba ese niño para su Otabek. Era su inspiración.

—¿Admirarme?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Quién no querría admirar a alguien tan auténtico y determinado como tú! —Auténtico y determinado… Aquellas eran algunas de las palabras con las que describía él a Yuri, ¿su madre le veía de esa forma? Quizás sí, pero seguro influía el hecho de que fuera su madre.

—Y no tiene nada que ver que sea tu mamá. —advirtió, Otabek rio por lo bajo al saberse descubierto. Ante su madre él era un libro abierto. —Yo sé, mejor que nadie, lo mucho que te has esforzado.

El kazajo afirmó con el espíritu desbordante de alegría, la flama en su pecho nuevamente ardía vigorosamente a pesar de las impiedades del viento. ¡Se mantendría firme a toda costa! —Mamá, te prometo que en la siguiente competición quedaré entre los primeros diez lugares. —afirmó.

—Confío en que será así, mi pequeño. Ahora tienes que tomar un buen baño caliente y descansar, el éxito es el equilibrio-…

—Entre el descanso y el esfuerzo, ya sé, madre. —interrumpió Otabek entre risas infantiles.

Colgó la llamada y soltó un alargado suspiro; las comisuras de sus labios temblaban con el deseo de esbozar la más amplias de las sonrisas. Se echó sobre la cama antes de acatar las indicaciones de su madre; el blanco del techo le hizo rememorar aquellos días en el campamento. Así como el tenía sus tropiezos y caídas, ¿sería el caso de Yuri también? De repente, una idea fugaz le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Viendo el techo sólo pudo imaginar al rubio en su misma situación: abatido ante la derrota, llegando a su habitación con la intención de darse por vencido, echándose a llorar amargamente por minutos, por horas mientras el teléfono yace apagado sin recibir ninguna llamada. El escenario de ambos varía, era seguro que Yuri se iría a dormir con las lágrimas secándose sobre sus mejillas. Se tensó ante esa imagen. Realmente Yuri tenía una fortaleza inquebrantable.

«Azul, verde, azul, verde, azul, verde…». Eran las palabras que Otabek repetía en su cabeza cuando, en Barcelona, coincidió con Yuri Plisetsky. Le había salvado de unas fanáticas y ahora se aferraba a su cuerpo mientras ambos viajaban en motocicleta. Acercarse a él de esa forma fue como lanzar una moneda al aire, así como podía ser aceptado también podía ser ignorado por ese tigre de Rusia. Afortunadamente la suerte había volteado a su favor.

Hay oportunidades que no se repetirían en otra ocasión, así que decidió sería el momento adecuado para encarar a su destino con respecto a Yuri. Él quería ser su amigo, quería ser ese número de celular al que podría marcar en cualquier situación y cuando lo deseara. Quería ser todo lo que Yuri ya significaba para él, ¿cuántas veces el rubio le sacó del hoyo a pesar de que era seguro que ni le recordaba? Era hora de pagar la deuda, tal vez; era tiempo de hacer coincidir sus caminos que por mucho tiempo estuvieron siguiendo paralelamente.

En Barcelona fue donde al fin pudo dar ese paso decisivo de su vida, en ese lugar fue donde pudo cumplir la primera promesa que tuvo desde que conoció a Yuri: patinar en la misma pista que él. Contemplarle sobre el hielo, admirar a ese monstruo que a cada paso evolucionaba y se superaba a sí mismo. Quizás compartía el mismo pensamiento con el rubio, porque pareciera que, a pesar de tener hambre del triunfo, su mayor rival a superar siempre era él mismo. Una bestia hermosa en constante metamorfosis, una melodía que se reinventaba a cada acorde, un poema que se perfeccionaba a cada verso; eso era Yuri.

Ese día todos fueron testigos de la majestuosa belleza de Yuri, esas lágrimas fueron el reflejo de su esfuerzo y dedicación, la prueba latente de que rompió sus propios parámetros para ir más allá. Ese día todos se deslumbraron con el brillo de Yuri y no quedó duda alguna de que mirando hacia arriba nunca existirá un límite.

Otabek aplaudió, agradeciendo al destino y a ese enredadera de casualidades que le permitieron estar presente en ese momento. «Hoy compartimos pista, el día de mañana compartiremos el podio. Es una promesa», pensó. No pudo evitar recordar sus promesas infantiles que, más que ser palabras vacías, eran un objetivo a seguir. Otabek continuaría caminando hasta alcanzar su propio momento de brillar, evolucionar y superarse dentro de la pista de hielo.

«Azul, verde, azul, verde, azul, verde…». Eran las palabras que Otabek repetía en su cabeza mientras miraba la vitrina de anillos. El encargado estaba pendiente de cuál joya llamaba su atención para sacarla del cristal y enseñársela al kazajo.

—¿B-Busca algo en especial? —cuestionó.

—Mh, un anillo de compromiso. —murmuró Otabek sin apartar la mirada. ¿Sería descabellado decir que ninguna de esas joyas podía igualar la belleza y el resplandor de los ojos de Yuri? Además, lucían muy frágiles al tacto, no se comparaban en lo absoluto a la mirada imponente de su pequeño tigre del hielo. Torció ligeramente los labios y levantó la cabeza, echando un vistazo en el estante que estaba atrás del encargado y ahí lo encontró: la argolla perfecta. —¿Me permite ese? —señaló.

El encargado afirmó y enseguida fue por el anillo, tomándolo y extendiéndoselo a Otabek. —¿Está seguro de su decisión? Este es uno de los anillos más sencillos que tenemos. He escuchado que las mujeres se transforman en ogros cuando no hay un diamante o joya en su argolla de compromiso. —parloteó el encargado, Otabek apenas sonrió mientras tomaba el anillo entre sus dedos para mirarlo mejor.

Era de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, más que una joya, parecían diminutos cristales o espejos. Lo que más sorprendió al encargado era que el anillo no tenía ninguna piedra preciosa al frente, como normalmente eran las argollas de compromiso.

—P-Permítame recomendarle otro, estoy seguro que aquí hallará el anillo ideal para su futura prometida. —intentó tomarlo de vuelta, el kazajo negó y apartó la pieza.

—Me llevaré esta, —aclaró. —Y no se preocupe por los diamantes, mi prometido tiene un par de joyas preciosas que perfectamente harán juego con este anillo. —añadió, pensando en esos ojitos que tenía la dicha de admirar cada mañana.

El encargado afirmó repetidas veces, tomó la argolla y preparó la compra sin decir alguna otra palabra. Otabek rio para sus adentros, pues era evidente que el empleado no había comprendido a qué se refería.

Una vez completada la compra, guardó la cajita en su bolso del pantalón y salió hacia donde había dejado estacionada su motocicleta. Se colocó el casco en el momento en que recibía un mensaje:

_De: Yuri._

_¿Dónde estás, Otabek? Ya te retrasaste por cinco minutos, sólo por eso a ti te toca pagar la comida»._

Fue inevitable para el kazajo no reír ante la impaciencia de su futuro prometido. Negó con la cabeza y decidió no responder, mejor esperaría a tener esos ojos azul-verdes frente a él para poder decirle todo lo que sentía y más, mucho más.


End file.
